halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Erste Schlacht um High Charity
Stärke Ich würde sagen das Keyes jr. und Johnson nicht während der Schalcht getötet worden sind.... meiner Meinung nach ist Keyes auf der Arche und Johnson auf installation 4 (2) oder irre ich mich? :D Strohjongleur :Nein die kreuze bedeuten das sie am ende des Krieges tot sind, das siehst du bei vielen Kommandanten in diesem wiki. Kelmo 12:24, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich find das ganzschön unsinnig da Kreuze hinzumachen, weil Leute die sich nich mit Halo auskennen dann denken, dass die in der Schlacht gestorben sind. SatansLilHelper666 12:40, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Nein weil wir eigentlich die in der Schlacht verstorbenen bei Verlusten aufzählen. Man Leute das ist ein ganz normales Zeichen das kommt oft vor wenn von jemanden geredet wird der bereits Tod ist, das ist nicht nur hier so das ist auf der ganzen welt, in vielen weiteren Wikis und in Büchern so. Seit ihr erst 12 oder warum findet ihr das verwirrend. Kelmo 13:12, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Das ist ein gängiges System das wirklich überall ihren Nutzen findet, da hat Kelmo Recht. Und wir sollen dies verweigern nur weil es Leute verwirrt? Und vorallem wer ist von einem Kreuz verwirrt bitte? Jeder Säugling weiß das dies für das Ableben dieser Person steht, ich glaube kaum das jemand denkt, das steht dafür das er ein Christ ist... D93 13:22, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC)D93 -___- naja, macht was ihr wollt. Und wenn ich hier sehe wie oft hier nicht zwischen den - dem, einen - einem usw unterschieden wird denk ich, dass ihr wohl erst 12 seit. Nich nur das; ich muss mich fremdschämen. Und das is pure Unwissenheit bzw Blödheit. So oft wie ich das hier sehe, kann mir keiner sagen, das wär ausversehen entstanden. Soviel dazu. SatansLilHelper666 16:37, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Nun abgesehen davon, das ich persönlich seit einem ganzen Jahr keinen Artikel mehr verfasst hab, ganz zu schweigen. Hier geht es nicht um die Fehler der Administratoren, denn wir sind eine Community, wir sollten doch uns gegenseitig unter die Arme greifen und nicht solch angreifende Kommentare verfassen. Kelmo hat dies schließlich nicht aus Bösheit gesagt, sondern weil man manchmal als Admin wirklich gestresst ist, wenn man sieht welcher Dreck an den Tag gebracht wird. Stell dir mal vor du bist dran ne Sandburg zu bauen und alle zwei Minuten kommt ein dicker Junge vorbei und haut nen Eimer Wasser drüber, das würde wohl niemandem gefallen, oder? D93 17:09, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC)D93 :Ich meine ja eigentlich nur das jeder weiß das ein Kreuz hinter dem Namen heißt das er mittlerweile Tod ist es muss nicht heißen das er während der Schlacht gestorben ist. Aber wenn du gleich pöbeln willst und beleidigst können wir diese Unterhaltung auf einer ganz anderen Ebene führen. Kelmo 17:17, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Oh man^^ Das nennst du pöbeln? Naja was solls.... Aber i nso Artikeln intressierts mich nen Scheiß ob iwelche Leute letztendlich sterben oder nicht, deswegen find ich das immernoch unnötig da n Kreuz zu hin zu machen. SatansLilHelper666 17:41, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Vielleicht intressiert dich das einen "Scheiß" aber viele andere finden das interesant. Also Basta Kelmo 17:49, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) oh darauf wollte ich eigentlich nicht hinaus ... naja aber Satan ich denk du meinst mich mit einen-einem und den-dem oder? ich habe die Artikel meißt in der Nacht beim Fernseh gucken geschrieben,so wie jetzt ^^ Strohjongleur]